


Choco Lava Cake

by wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: One shot in which Chanyeol comes to Baekhyun's birthday party empty handed. Oh, and he is also fashionably late.





	Choco Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfirebolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfirebolt/gifts).



> This is a drabble written at the eleventh hour. Baekhyun's birthday afterall. I'm half asleep right now so I'll be back to fix the typos and grammar.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt by S who requested, nay, DEMANDED a bday drabble. I hope S is happy and satisfied now and will sit tight until June. Lel.  
> ITS BAEKHYUNS BDAY YAALLL! REJOICE.

 

 

Baekhyun was on edge. He was literally on the edge of the swimming pool, surveying his dorm mates set up the chairs and tables by the pool. Dusk had set and the pretty periwinkle fairy lights that Xiumin and Yixing had set around the area were giving a dreamy glow. 

A huge banner sloppily hand painted by Sehun, and more sloppily erected by the useless duo of Jongin and Kyungsoo, read - Baekhyun’s Poolside Birthday Party. The banner would have been much better if only Sehun had started on it yesterday. 

Doing things last minute was Sehun’s forte. Painting the banner half heartedly was the junior’s very own form of personal justice - Baekhyun had chided him earlier for ordering a chocolate lava cake instead of a strawberry cake with buttercream.

“Which 19 year old orders a strawberry cake for his birthday?” Sehun had grumbled.

“I am not nineteen yet.” Baekhyun had hotly rebutted.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sehun had backed out of his senior’s tiny room, “You're three. Should have bought you a pack of diapers as well.”

Baekhyun had chased Sehun out of the room with a slipper in one hand.

The birthday boy was on the edge because he wanted everything to be as smooth as an oiled thunderbolt tonight. It was a very special occasion, only the most special occasion since attaining puberty. 

And why? Not because he was turning nineteen,but because his childhood pal Park Chanyeol was going to be in attendance. 

His last birthday at the dorm had been uneventful - a couple of beers and fried chicken. Some swearing and some singing. That was it. He had hoped to take his friends out to the  _ noraebang  _ this year, and film them getting wasted and singing their livers out. 

But the minute Chanyeol had informed him that he’d drive all the way for his birthday, Baekhyun had to pull out the craziest stunt of his entire life.

Jongin and Kyungsoo, his roommates, had been skeptical from the beginning. “Why do you even want a poolside party? Taking the permission from the dorm supervisor would be such a hassle.”

But Baekhyun had been adamant. Chanyeol was coming over and he was going to turn nineteen and he wanted a poolside party this year. 

“Why did you lie to your best friend that you were going to have a poolside party in the first place?” Yixing had been judgmental while draping the fairy lights around the tables.

“I don't know, okay.” Baekhyun stomped his feet, “I wanted to appear cool. Chanyeol - he studies in such a fancy college and his Facebook is littered with the fun things he does with his friends every weekend. I-I wanted to show my best friend that I’m quite the party thrower too.”

“ _Best_ _friend_!” Xiumin had scoffed in the process of untangling a string of lilac lights, “It's kinda obvious you have a crush on him.” 

 

Ah well! Baekhyun sighed as he surveyed the eleventh hour arrangements. Xiumin wasn't wrong. Baekhyun did have an Everest sized crush on his best friend. They’d grown up in the same neighbourhood, and attended the same school. 

They had been inseparable at school, going through the punishing phase of puberty together. Where Chanyeol was, Baekhyun could not be far behind. 

Falling for Chanyeol was the most logical thing to do. It was inevitable, what with the basketball player turning hotter and hotter every passing year. 

 

Baekhyun had thrown a fit when Chanyeol announced that he would be moving to the other end of the country for further studies. The sixteen year old Baekhyun threw ceaseless tantrums and whined for days on end. 

“My father’s been transferred, Baekhyun-ah. I can't stay back.”

“People come all the way to Seoul for studies. You have to be a special kind of stupid to be doing the exact opposite.”

Chanyeol had remarkable patience. Baekhyun's childish behaviour hardly frazzled him anymore.

“I am an only son. They won't leave me behind.”

“What about us?” Baekhyun had asked, manner petulant.

“What  _ about  _ us?” Chanyeol had parroted, but his eyes were shining.

Baekhyun should have answered then and there. Somebody should have told him that honesty is the best policy. Instead, he foolishly chose to aim a hard kick at Chanyeol’s shin.

Baekhyun should have confessed his steadily growing feelings when he was sixteen. Who says sixteen is too early to fall in love? Hearts are ageless.

That was three years ago. That was a missed opportunity. This time, Baekhyun was determined to make the most of Chanyeol’s sudden trip to Seoul. And to that end, he was making sure that his minions were working double time to jazz the poolside up.

Half baked banner notwithstanding, the rest of the decorations seemed up to the mark. Scented candles on every table, fruity vodka punch prepared by the industrious juniors, a well curated menu, a large cake, albeit of the wrong flavour, just the right kind of party playlist - why, the party could be a roaring success. And Chanyeol would see just how popular he was at college. How popular and how tall he had grown in the meantime.

Baekhyun had evil plans of making his best friend drink a helluva lot. He had evil plans of making out with his best friend too. It was high time. He had waited long enough, he would wait no more. What if, what if someone else snagged Chanyeol if he let this opportunity go to pot as well. No, he was determined. A determined Baekhyun was a scary Baekhyun. 

He hadn't divulged his diabolical plans to his roommates, but Jongin and Kyungsoo could tell. They could always tell what went on his mind. They knew it by now that the slightly chubby, smiley, bouncy haired, innocent looking Baekhyun was a man with an agenda. They knew that his bright smiles were not so generously bestowed. He was always a man on a mission. Baekhyun was as sly as a snake.

 

“What if he turns you down? What if he has a girlfriend?” Jongin casually approached him when there was an hour to go for 12 AM. The party was progressing just fine. The crowd was not piss drunk yet.

Baekhyun tossed his blonde hair. He was wearing pink eyeliner pencil tonight. He’d pulled all the stops. The slight movement of his neck made the long earring jiggle like a misbehaving pendulum. “He doesn't have a girlfriend.” 

Chanyeol shared everything with him, his best friend would never hide such a thing. More importantly, Chanyeol would never  _ dare _ date anyone other than him. 

Baekhyun liked to believe that they had some sort of unspoken agreement. He didn't know the exact particulars of the agreement but he liked to think that they’d sealed it with the farewell kiss Chanyeol had given Baekhyun all those years ago.

“And if you fail?”

Baekhyun glared at Jongin. Failure was not an option.

And Baekhyun had waited patiently all along like the obedient baby he was, hadn't he? He had concentrated on his studies and eaten well just like Chanyeol wanted him to. He’d grown taller too. If Chanyeol turned his advances down tonight, he’d beat up his best friend good and proper. 

His mood shifted. If Chanyeol didn't reciprocate his feelings, he’d just mope and probably drown himself in that very pool where the poolside party was taking place.

Baekhyun’s mood darkened like the ditch when the minutes passed and there was still no sign of his best friend. 

“Where’s the guy for which you made me do all this back breaking work?” Sehun asked. He was already holding the ugly looking cake. It was not even midnight yet. 

“I dunno.” Baekhyun huffed, “but rest assured. I’ll personally drown him in the pool if he’s even a minute late.”

“You look good though.” Sehun winked.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes because Sehun was stating the obvious. And no, he wouldn't call his bestie to enquire about his current whereabouts  because he didn’t want to appear desperate. He wanted to appear as cool as a cucumber. When Chanyeol would stride in with his six feet and one inches, Baekhyun would act as if he’d almost forgotten that Chanyeol was coming over. 

 

It was a plan.

 

It was a plan that was steadily decaying because his birthday was in a couple of minutes and the chief guest had yet to turn up.

 

“What if he doesn't turn up?” Sehun chortled.

Baekhyun turned his nose up at that. “He’ll bring the biggest, baddest gift. You’ll see.” 

They’ll all see. How handsome his best friend was. And how much he spoiled Baekhyun.

 

Everyone knew Baekhyun had a best friend who stayed in a different city. The blonde head was usually seen around campus, nose buried in his phone, excitedly typing on the touchscreen. If he was not Skyping with Chanyeol, he was leaving long and lengthy voice mails. They kept in touch a little more than was normal; modern technology had made life easy peasy lemon squeezy.

But if Chanyeol skipped the party, Baekhyun would personally travel all the way to make mincemeat out of his bestie.

  
  
  


“What's the rush Chanyeol-ah? We’ll arrive in time.” Jongdae never complained about Chanyeol’s driving. “You're driving so recklessly.”

The tall boy shook his head, “You don't know him. Baekhyun will roast me if I don't make it in time.”

“Surely your friend will understand why we had to take regular intervals along the way. You don't have to kill us in the process.” Jongdae turned towards the back seat where Junmyeon lay splayed. Junmyeon was Jongdae’s boyfriend. Junmyeon also suffered from motion sickness and four hours of continuous driving had really done him in. “Your  _ friend’s  _ not going anywhere. You’ll still get a piece of that birthday cake, rest assured.”

“You don't know him. He's a baby, a baby. He throws tantrums like a baby. If I am not on time. …” Chanyeol shuddered. 

Jongdae cast a furtive glance in Chanyeol’s direction. “You're really head over heels, aren't you?”

Chanyeol hummed, eyes on the street. 

“Are you going to tell him this time?’

Chanyeol grinned, “Won't it be so much better if he’s the one who confesses first?”

  
  


Baekhyun closed his eyes as his friends attacked his face with the icing cream - the ugly, foul smelling icing of the choco lava cake smeared all over his perfectly translucent, fair, dewy skin. His lovely blonde hair was besmirched with the same choco lava icing. The time was 12:15. Here he had hoped to look like Mr Korea when Chanyeol arrived, but ended up resembling a poop emoticon no doubt. Argh! Life is full of setbacks, the nineteen year old was beginning to realise.

When Chanyeol hurried inside the area, looking like a million bucks, with two good looking friends in tow, Baekhyun merely blinked murderously as his best friend. How dare Chanyeol look so good! And steal what was left of his heart? How dare Chanyeol laugh openly at him like this!

 

“Oh dear.” Chanyeol merrily said, sizing Baekhyun up from head to toe, “Jongdae said I’ll still get to have some cake but I doubt there’s any left. You look like wet cow dung.”

 

Baekhyun’s nostrils flared. This was certainly not how he’d anticipated their meet. The eyes, only part of Baekhyun’s face not smeared with icing, regarded him loftily. They scanned Chanyeol. “You're late. _ And  _ you brought no gift for me.”

Chanyeol was about to correct Baekhyun when the latter turned on his heels. 

“Nevermind.” the birthday boy said in a small voice, shoulders suddenly drooping, “I’ll go clean up this mess.”

 

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae and shrugged.

 

Baekhyun opened the tap in the washroom basin but stood looking at his reflection in the mirror, not bothering to wash the icing off. He looked ridiculous. Bye bye hopes of making out with Chanyeol. 

His best friend looked so  _ fine,  _ while he  resembled a dollop of poop. So much for a happy birthday! Baekhyun evened his expression when he heard footsteps outside the door. 

It was Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun began washing his face as his best friend quietly came and stood alongside him. 

“Argh! Bloody sticky icing every fucking where. I  _ hate  _ Sehun.”

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun struggle to clean his hair and neck. “You're doing it all wrong.” He said after a while. 

Baekhyun huffed. “Why don't you just leave? I’ll be back in a bit.”

Chanyeol sighed. “No can do. Lemme help you clean up. Here,” the basketball player wiped chocolate icing away from Baekhyun’s ear. “If you hold still, I’ll wipe it off just fine.”

Baekhyun was about to argue hotly when Chanyeol stopped him in his tracks - by taking off his goddamn t shirt. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Baekhyun stammered, turning his eyes away from Chanyeol’s now exposed chest.

“We need a wet cloth to wipe all that stickiness off of you.” Chanyeol said in a matter of fact tone, pushing his tee under the running water. He paused in the process to look at his best friend. Maybe all that red was due to the vigorous rubbing. “You’ve seen me bare chested earlier, haven't you? There's no need to be shy, c’mon.”

“I’m not shy.” Baekhyun mumbled, but he kept his eyes averted.

Chanyeol rubbed the stickiness off Baekhyun with the damp t shirt. “There. There. Birthday boy looks almost as good as new.”

“What Birthday Boy!” Baekhyun mumbled, “It's a disaster.”

Chanyeol frowned, “Why do you say that? I think everyone's enjoying themselves.”

 

Baekhyun said nothing for a while, “You didn't turn up in time. And now the cake’s ruined, my hair’s ruined, and my mood’s ruined too.”

Chanyeol scanned his best friend’s face, “Baekhyun, look at me.”

Their eyes met. He pushed back a strand of Baekhyun’s wet hair. “I drove all the way to come to your party. Don't say it's ruined.” He bent slightly to leave a peck on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

The birthday boy pouted. “You’re so much taller than me!” He complained.

Chanyeol chuckled, “But this is perfect for forehead kisses, don't you think?”

“Why'd you even kiss me on my forehead?” Baekhyun protested.

“Why’d I not?” Chanyeol pressed.

Baekhyun kept quiet. 

Chanyeol lightly patted Baekhyun’s damp cheeks, “Your cheeks are as chubby as they were when you were young. Byun Baekhyun, you haven't changed in the slightest.”

“I’m taller now.” Baekhyun declared.

“Yeah, right.” 

That earned Chanyeol a glare from the birthday boy. 

“As much as I am a fan of your pout, Baekhyun, I think a birthday boy should be cheerful.”

“What's there to be cheerful about? You didn't even bring me a gift.”

Chanyeol pinched his best friend’s cheeks, “It's in the dicky of my car, Baekhyun-ah. You think I’ll come and visit my friend empty handed?”

Baekhyun blinked, still pissed, “You look so gorgeous and I probably look like a peasant. I wanted to look good. I had my own plans okay?”

Chanyeol laughed, “I can't believe you're pissed that I look better tonight! For what it's worth, I don't think you look like a peasant.”

Baekhyun looked up slowly, “Yeah?” he asked.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his and drew him close, “I think you’ve never looked cuter. You're still my cute Baekhyunnie, aren’t you?” Chanyeol played with the birthday boy's puffed cheek.

“I wanted to look good for you.” Baekhyun said tonelessly.

“Why?”

“I wanted to make a good first impression.”

“Good first impression? Baekhyun, you made a lasting impression on me when you chased me around with a stick when we were kids. We’re not strangers, okay? Don't behave like one. I know you better than anyone else and you know me best. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Really okay?”

“Hmmm” Baekhyun nodded.

“So can I kiss you now?”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. 

Chanyeol rubbed his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek, “I’ve wanted to kiss you good and proper since forever.”

Baekhyun’s face broke into a smile all of a sudden, “I did plan on making out with you earlier.”

Chanyeol grinned. “I’d say your plan is going swimmingly well, seeing as how I'm almost half naked.”

Baekhyun laughed and walked into Chanyeol’s arms. “I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, how I've felt about you all along.”

Chanyeol cupped the birthday boy’s cheeks and grazed the pad of his thumb against Baekhyun’s lips.

“I know. I know. I feel the same way too, don't you know?”

Baekhyun suddenly felt like a shit pile no more; Chanyeol was looking at him adoringly. Chanyeol adored him. He’ll find out what's inside the dicky of the car later but for now, Chanyeol was his birthday gift. 

 

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss. He knew it! He knew Chanyeol was his, they had signed a pact afterall. 

  
  


xoxo

  
  
  


 


End file.
